


Day five

by Absolute_Gay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Genderbent Characters, M/M, Maruani Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Gay/pseuds/Absolute_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, day five of MaruAni week! I'm probably going to end this week with yaoi and another yuri. Because, let's face it, we love that stuff. But, here's day five! Military Police~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day five

Marco grinned at Jean and Anton as they were handed their jackets. Jean grinned back but Anton just looked disinterested as he usually did. They had survived the attack on Trost and managed to make it to the Military Police together. Connie and Sasha, who originally were going to join them decided to join the scouts instead. “Alright, Bodt and Leonhardt, you too are together. Kirstein, you’re going to be with someone who has been here a while. Dismissed.” And with that, Marco and Anton were led to their room where the short blonde just flopped on his bed with a deep sigh. “You alright, Anton?” Marco asked, beginning to put all his stuff away. “…I’m fine.” The other male muttered. “You were friends with Mina….Right? I’m sorry.” At the mention of their fallen comrade, Anton turned away from Marco. “She’s gone. It doesn’t matter.” Marco frowned, brown eyes filled with concern. “Of course it matters. She was important to you!” Another sigh came from Anton’s direction. “She wasn’t strong enough to survive. She doesn't matter.” That was enough of that. Marco put up with a lot, but that was too much. “How could you say that?! What makes you better than the rest of us?!” He snapped. The blonde turned back to Marco, apathy and disinterest still apparent in his facial expressions. “I don’t think I’m better than the rest of you people. I’m a terrible person and I know it. Honestly, I’m the worst. Mina was sweet…She was a beautiful girl. But she just…Wasn't strong enough.” Anton shrugged. “In this world, you have to be strong or you die.” Marco blinked. “I think you’re scared.” He decided. “You’re scared just like the rest of us. You hide in your one little world so no one can hurt you! You’re scared and alone and sad!” The brunette snapped. “And that’s how you've always been, Anton! You’re just a shell! There’s nothing inside you is there?! Nothing at all! You’re jus-“ Marco was cut off by Anton griping the fabric of his shirt. “What the hell do you know about me, Bodt?!” The blonde glared up at him. “You know nothing! You have no idea what it’s like where I’m from. You have no idea how I grew up. Yes, I turn people away. Yes, I’m alone and I’m sad. But I choose to be alone.” Anton muttered, releasing his hold on Marco. “It’s easier…People die too easily...” Marco frowned, biting his lip and making the command decision to embrace the shorter male. “Being on your own is scary…” He whispered, hugging the blonde tight. “Being all alone is a frightening way to live…” They stood like that for a few moments until Marco spoke up again. “You don’t have to be alone again, Anton. I’m here for you. I promise.” And then, hesitant arms made their way around Marco and the blonde hugged him back. “…Thank you.” The freckled teen smiled, looking down at Anton. God, he looked so small like this. “We’re in the Military Police, Anton, we’re safe here.” Anton gave a small nod, actually looking at Marco with those ice blue eyes. And Marco didn't know what possessed him to lean down and kiss the other male, but, by god, he did it. And he could tell that those usual daggers of ice widened before he felt the others eyelashes brush his cheek when Anton’s eyes closed and he pressed his lips against Marco’s. “We’re in this together.” Marco smiled as he pulled away. The blonde looked unsure, but gave a small smile none the less. “I don’t think you know what you've gotten yourself into, but yeah, we’re in it together.”


End file.
